I'm Sorry
by kuroitsubasa24
Summary: Higashi Kisa is engaged to Ren's older brother, Jinguuji Souichirou, and is to marry him in a few weeks time, but she does't seem too happy about it. She loves him, doesn't she? And what about Ren who has been watching from the sidelines all these years? Could there be something more to this marriage? RenXOc story


_Hai Hai~ _

This is kuroitsubasa24 speaking!

Sorry for the super long hiatus of my writing career! (Kisa: As if you had one!)

Haha I mean some of you may know me form my other story 'The Story of the Voiceless Girl'

If you don't then oh well -sulks at the corner of the room-

I know I haven't updated my other story in a very very very long time, but trust me it's on its way.

Do forgive me that I'm writing another one although I'm not done with the other, but I had to get this thing of my chest!

I have had the plot for months!

So yeah do enjoy~

* * *

In the middle of a vast garden was an immaculate white gazebo. The rose shrubs surrounding the gazebo were full of blooming white and pink roses. It was all too perfect a picture. All in all it seemed to have come out of a fairy tale.

Inside the gazebo, 2 individuals sat across one another. One was a young lady who seemed to be in her early 20s and, the other, a man 2 years younger.

The lady had a semi-long hair, just stopping on her back which was a deep shade of beige. Her hair complimented her petite figure. She was wearing a white dress that stopped right above her knee.

Both of them were sitting down and enjoying their tea whilst trying to enjoy the quiet ambience. None of them said a word. At times, one of them would start the conversation and the other would listen.

At times, laughter could be heard.

However, most of the time was just spent enjoying each other's company.

"Ren, I'm getting married," uttered a young lady as she sipped her cup of chamomile tea.

"What?" replied the young man named Ren. He would have spitted out his tea if not for his rather impeccable manner, which, is usually applied to the female population, young or old, short or tall, well practically anyone _considered _female, you get what I mean.

"I said I'm getting married to your brother, you know, to Souichirou." She repeated indifferently, yet this time a little louder. With that statement, she placed down her teacup back to its rightful place and looked straight to the Ren's face, trying to discover any reaction that he may have.

To say that Ren was surprised was a huge understatement. He was appalled. Ren sat there stupefied and found himself unable to process the newly found information. It was just a _single_ sentence.

Though, it wasn't like he hadn't expected this.

Somehow he knew.

Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that this day would come.

He had known how she was always trailing behind his brother's back.

How she would smile at his brother.

How her eyes would shine when she would meet his brother at the party.

And yes, most importantly, or rather unfortunately for him, how she had always _loved_ his brother through the years.

"I see." Ren retorted. "So, when's the wedding?" He asked curtly. If one was to look at him very carefully, they would be able to see how his hands trembled slightly as he asked his question.

Ren wasn't one to show anyone his weakness. Ren belongs to everyone. He is flirtatious, carefree, and unique. He is known to be a feminist of sorts, and he treats girls kindly, as well as being known to be very famous among the ladies and never fails to charm them with his sweet talk. That was his image.

He isn't supposed to rely on anyone and wasn't planning to do so in the near future either. But just for this once, just for this matter, he just wished to be normal.

A normal guy who falls in love with a girl. A normal guy without his family reputation tying him down.

He wants to be _normal._

Even though he knew that wasn't possible.

"You're not surprised?," the young lady enquired, her eyes staring straight at Ren, with an intensity that can make a person shudder. He always knew she had beautiful silver eyes. One that could lure you in and make you either stare at them for hours or shudder with fear.

"No. I always knew you were in love him. And for long time too. If you're asking for my blessings, well, I'll give both of you mine."

Ren had been gripping his hands so tightly to the point that his hands might even bleed from it.

He had to pretend that he didn't care.

He had to.

He can't let her know.

"That's all you can say?" retorted the young lady. She had raised her eyebrow at the seemingly empty reply.

"Kisa, everyone had expected this day to come, the only question left was when it would come, either sooner or later."

"I see. Well, that's all I came to tell you today." The young lady, now identified as Higashi Kisa, said as she stood up, ready to leave their small rendezvous are.

"Your company was fun while it lasted Kisa," Ren, too, stood up to escort his leaving guest "Remember to bring my brother when you visit me next time, _siter-in-law._"Ren replied with that signature smile/smirk of his.

"Of course, let's meet again next time, _brother-in-law." _Kisa retorted as she walked back towards the mansion.

"_Brother-in-law, _huh?" Ren whispered to himself.

* * *

**Kisa POV**

As soon as I entered the mansion, I headed towards the front door and called for my chauffeur, Tanaka-san.

Though it would seem that Tanaka-san was already waiting for me. He sure knows me well.

Tanaka-san held the door open for me and I accepted the gesture immediately, afterwhich he gently closed the door and returned to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going now, _Ojou-sama*_?" he enquired. When he met with silence, he just shrugged and started driving.

He always knew where I wanted to go even without me telling, after all he had been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. He was something like a grandfather figure that I never had.

A few minutes into the ride, Tanaka-san began speaking.

"_Ojou-sama_, if you are going to end up crying, it would have been better for you to just listen to your heart." He said whilst glancing into the frontview (**A/N**: Is that what you call it?) mirror

"I'm not crying"

"Is that so? If that's the case do forgive this old man for assuming, but _Ojou-sama _you should stop hurting yourself, and start thinking about your own happiness."

Those words struck me like lightning. All the more because it's the truth. I was beginning to doubt my own decision and it was something that I can't have _myself _doing.

"I am perfectly happy right now, Tanaka-san. I am engaged to the one of the most eligible bachelor in the country, who is rich and also my childhood friend. I don't see why you think that I'm hurting myself" I replied.

"Well, to this old man's eyes you don't seem to happy abou-"

"I am _happy" _I cut him off briefly. I knew what he wanted to say but I won't be able to hold myself together if I were to hear it.

Tanaka-san seems to have gotten my message, but that didn't stop him from trying again.

"I have never seen a bride who is happy to be married with an agreement. Nor have I seen somebody who is happy with those kind of eyes. _Ojou-sama, _what you are doing right now is not going to protect anybody, it is just for your self-satisfaction. _That person _will not be happy once he finds out about this arrangement." Tanaka-san reminded me again.

"He won't. He doesn't need to know anything about this" I retorted. I began looking out the window trying to find anything that might get my mind off the topic.

"Very well, please excuse this old man's rambling"

The rest of the ride was pretty much the same, short conversations here and there, though none ever held any significance.

Before I knew it, we had reached my parent's mansion.

I got off, and after saying my thanks to Tanaka-san, I hurriedly got to my room.

As I entered the room, my eyes went straight to the framed picture placed at my bedside table.

I was probably the only thing I treasured in this whole mansion. It was the picture of Ren, Souichirou and me when we were still kids.

Looking at it, I didn't even realise that I had started crying until droplets of water fell onto the glass frame.

_Gomen ne Ren**_

* * *

*****My Lady (usually used to describe the daughter of a high-class family)

**I'm sorry Ren

And we are done, this is going to either be a one-shot or two-shot :)

Do review so that I know what you feel abut the story 3


End file.
